A Outra Promessa
by Fonbella
Summary: --AU Cleon-- Leon nunca pensou que se reencontrar com seu primo, Sora, em outra cidade pudesse mudar tanto sua vida e de sua amiga, Aerith. Ch.3 up!
1. Prólogo

**A Outra Promessa**

_Esta fic contém yaoi, então se não gosta, por favor não leia. AU, Leon/Cloud, talvez um pouco de Axel/Roxas e Riku/Sora, mas não tenho certeza ainda.__ Leon's POV._

_Porque Leon/Cloud precisa__ TANTO__ de mais amor em português. :3 Dedicado à uma amiga muito especial que sofreu muito no passado com alguém que amava._

**Prólogo**

O celular tocou exatamente quando abri o jornal e imediatamente lancei um olhar furioso para o objeto, que por ironia parecia agora tocar ainda mais alto. Era sábado de manhã, sem nada para fazer nos próximos três dias, esperava poder descansar bastante esse recesso em casa com Aerith.

Aerith é uma amiga dos tempos de faculdade. Cursávamos juntos e depois, sem termos onde ficar nem o que fazer, optamos por morar juntos. Era difícil resolver os problemas sozinhos, mal sabíamos por onde começar, mas juntos tudo parecia mais fácil. Além de, claro, as despesas caírem pela metade. É uma garota doce, meiga, alguém em quem sei que posso confiar e por todos esses motivos, acabei por ceder à sua proposta de morarmos juntos.

Após nos formarmos em arquitetura, decidimos inclusive trabalhar juntos. Recebemos muitas propostas e somos bem vistos no mercado de trabalho, conseguindo levar uma vida bem confortável. Não posso dizer que é o melhor que a vida tem para oferecer, mas sem dúvidas não posso reclamar e, pensando bem, acho que é melhor assim. Não somos nenhum tipo de arquiteto famoso, que mora numa casa grande, detalhada e vazia, mas num apartamento médio na grande Traverse Town.

Devia ter desligado o celular hoje. Aerith me avisara sobre isso, mas não levei fé e agora percebi o quanto era dependente do aparelho. Todo meu trabalho girava ao redor dele. Irritado, deixei o jornal de lado em cima da mesa e empurrei o prato de torradas um pouco para longe. Mal começava o meu curto período de folgas (devido a falta de trabalhos até quarta-feira) e já estava mal-humorado. Ótimo, era só o que precisava.

_-__Squall? Finalmente! -_ Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha. - _Você não faz __idéia__ do quanto eu rodei para achar o seu celular! Você trocou de número pelo menos umas sete vezes desde a última vez!_

E eu não fazia idéia de quem tinha acabado de me ligar. Não reconhecia a voz, mas era evidente que do outro lado, a pessoa com quem falava, me conhecia. Squall era um nome que tinha deixado no passado, esquecido no tempo, e se ele – era a voz de um homem – me chamava assim é porque tivemos contato há muito tempo mesmo. Mesmo quando conhecera Aerith já me apresentara como Leon.

-Hm... Troquei algumas vezes. – nove era a conta certa. – Posso saber quem está falando?

_-__Você não lembra de mim? -_ A voz não soou surpresa. Ao contrário, parecia até que já esperava isso mesmo. Ouvi uma breve risada antes que continuasse. - _Sou eu, Sora, lembra agora? Seu primo._

Arregalei os olhos.

-Wow... – Disse baixo. Apesar da surpresa evidente, não demonstrei muita emoção. Típico meu. – Nossa, eu achava que você já tinha morrido. Quero dizer, você desapareceu há... – Olhou a data do jornal. – Sete anos? Por onde esteve esse tempo todo?

_-__Obrigado pela parte que me toca! – _brincou._ - Nos mudamos para Radiant Garden há sete anos, minha família e eu. Mamãe estava cansada de Traverse Town. – _Abafei um riso. A mãe do Sora sempre gostou de uma cidade mais tranquila mesmo. _- Eu tentei te ligar antes da mudança, mas... Bem, eu tinha perdido o seu número enquanto empacotava as coisas._

Revirei os olhos.

-Você sempre perde as coisas, Sora.

_-__O que! Você também nunca ligou __para__a gente nesse meio tempo!_

-Lógico que liguei. Mas você mudou a linha naquela época, esqueceu?

Houve uma pausa antes que Sora retrucasse. _- Verdade. Mas você podia ter ligado para o meu celular ou coisa assim..._

-E como eu saberia? Você nunca me deu seu número, deu? – Sorri ligeiramente. – De qualquer forma, o que o fez ligar agora? Para me dar bronca porque eu nunca liguei? Eu duvido que seja isso.

_-__Então, -_ Riu. _- Eu __liguei__ porque consegui seu número por aí. Ouvi que você anda com um pequeno negócio de reformas, não é? Por favor, diz que sim..._

-Bem, eu não diria reparos, mas... Sim, porque o desespero?

_-__Ah, isso é maravilhoso! Escuta, um amigo meu, o Axel, ele quer abrir um bar. Eu disse que conhecia alguém, recomendei você. O que acha?_

-... Sora, - Cocei a cabeça, recostando-me totalmente na cadeira – você mora em outra cidade. Porque não chama alguém daí? É mais prático para mim e para você.

Nesse momento, Aerith, que estava calada no sofá da pequena sala, desviou sua atenção para mim.

_-__Aww... Você fala como se não estivesse com saudades da gente. Mamãe está animada em te ver, sabe que sentimos saudades! Venha, por favor! Não se preocupe com os gastos, Axel disse que cobre a sua vinda e estadia!_

Aerith se levantou e caminhou até a pequena mesa de vidro onde tomava meu café da manhã e lia o jornal. Sentou-se ao meu lado e, com gestos, perguntou do que se travava o assunto. Pedi que Sora esperasse na linhae respondi a ela.

-Estadia? Pensei que se fosse era só ficar na sua casa. Além disso... Não faz sentido! Porque alguém pagaria tudo isso só por... um arquiteto de outra cidade?

_-__Não dá, a casa não é tão grande. Olha, tem uma pousada __exatamente__ em frente à minha casa, é muito boa. Axel disse que paga o tempo que precisarem ficar. E quanto a você... bem... – _Sora nunca respondeu e apesar da curiosidade, não me importei e pulei o assunto.

-Eu não sei, Sora... Mesmo assim, ainda precisaria pegar avião, e...

Dificilmente tinha medo de alguma coisa. Qualquer um que me conhecesse jamais imaginaria que tenho pavor de avião.

-Vamos, Leon! – Aerith manifestou seu desejo finalmente. – Dizem que Radiant Garden é uma cidade incrível, e não se preocupe quanto a avião, nós podemos ir de carro mesmo. – Ela sabia de meu pânico, era na realidade a única a saber.

Houve uma longa pausa na qual fitei incessantemente Aerith e seu rostinho de anjo quase implorando pelo trabalho. Podia ouvir um murmúrio de Sora que provavelmente significava que esperava impaciente. Abri a boca para falar e percebi Aerith olhando-me ainda mais intensamente, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso começava a surgir em seu delicado rosto.

-Sora. – Disse primeiro, - eu odeio você.

**--****Prólogo --**

_Prometo que os próx__imos capítulos serão maiores! i-i Esse foi só o prólogo mesmo._

_Kammy, eu sei que estou atrasada para dizer isso, mas essa fic é inteiramente __para__ você. Acho que ninguém mais além de mim sabe o quanto você sofreu por amor, e embora não tenha conseguido dizer com palavras na época,__eu__ sempre quis demonstrar o que sentia vendo você daquele jeito através dessa fic._

_O que eu quero dizer é, todos que estão lendo perceberão que Leon e Cloud não se darão bem no começo e __vai__ demorar até que __comecem__ a gostar um do outro, então a minha mensagem __é:__ amor pode nascer __mesmo do ódio__ e que há vários tipos de amores diferentes, então o jeito como eles vão expressar isso é incomum mesmo. __Amar__ diferente é normal. :)_


	2. Disarm

**A Outra Promessa**

_Esta fic contém yaoi, então se não gosta, por favor não leia. AU, Leon/Cloud, talvez um pouco de Axel/Roxas e Riku/Sora, mas não tenho certeza ainda. Leon's POV._

**Capítulo 1**  
_Disarm_

Realmente não levou muito tempo até chegarmos a Radiant Garden, mais ou menos seis horas de viagem. Paramos duas vezes no caminho para comer e checar o mapa da estrada. Tudo foi tão de repente, dois dias atrás tinha recebido a ligação de um primo que não via há sete anos, e agora estava indo visitá-lo... a trabalho. Sei lá, até eu estou confuso com isso tudo.

Aerith e eu corremos com as malas e com tudo que precisávamos levar. Nossas pranchetas de trabalho não couberam na mala, o que nos fez sair para comprar uma nova. Enquanto eu preparava o carro para ver se tudo estava em ordem e abastecia, Aerith lavava as roupas sujas que tinham que secar até à viagem e arrumava os quartos. Como ficaríamos numa pousada, ignoramos lençóis e colchões extras, só levando dois travesseiros – não conseguíamos dormir sem os nossos próprios.

Além disso, a correria era tanta que esquecemos as escovas de dente – mas pudemos comprar na primeira parada de carro, ainda bem.

Durante a viagem de carro Aerith insistiu que eu desligasse o celular, pois não só era perigoso atendê-lo dirigindo, como também disse que eu precisava relaxar. Fiz como mandou, sei que ela fala isso para meu próprio bem.

Na segunda parada de carro, Aerith assumiu o controle do carro e pediu que eu dormisse no banco do carona. Segundo ela, eu estava tão cansado que estava até com medo que eu pegasse no sono no meio da estrada – aliás, como não sabíamos quantas horas de viagem eram, acabamos por sair de noite e eu não consegui pregar os olhos à tarde. Foi, sem dúvidas, uma viagem muito mal planejada. Acho que é normal quando é a primeira vez que você viaja com você próprio no controle da situação. Ao menos agora sabemos como nos preparar para a próxima vez. Além disso, eu tinha tomado calmantes antes de sair de casa.

Talvez sim eu seja uma pessoa fria, e como muitos dizem, destemido, porém não é verdade. Não sou nem um pouco destemido, sou corajoso apenas. Quem pensa que não tenho medos se engana. A todo instante morro de medo que alguma coisa aconteça com as pessoas mais próximas a mim. Não gosto quando Aerith sai à noite, por exemplo – sempre me ofereço para levá-la aos locais. Como não tive pais, morei com a mãe de Sora quando pequeno. Ela cuidava de mim mais como um filho que como um sobrinho. Vi Sora nascer e crescer e depois saí de casa. Dois anos depois foi quando tive a notícia de que se mudariam, e tremi de medo de perder contato com a minha família, o que realmente acabou por acontecer.

Tentei achar o telefone deles muitas vezes, e o endereço também, mas ninguém sabia dizer. Aerith foi um apoio muito grande nessa fase da minha vida.

Quando Sora finalmente me achou, dois dias atrás, ele disse que sua mãe me mandara muitas cartas nos três primeiros anos, mas elas nunca chegaram aqui.

De todo modo, o que quero dizer é que não sou nem um pouco o super herói que dizem que sou. Sou tão normal e humano quanto qualquer um. Preocupo-me, tenho emoções e sentimentos, mesmo que quase nunca os demonstre. E claro, o medo de avião.

É exatamente por isso que tomei os calmantes antes de sair de casa. Quero dizer, estava indo para uma cidade que nunca tinha visitado (apesar de já ter ouvido falar muito). Até Aerith me recomendou tomar os calmantes. Ela sabe como a qualquer momento eles podem fazer falta para mim e eu me torno insuportável quando estou nervoso ou ansioso.

Parece que dois anos morando com ela já foram o suficiente para sabermos os pontos fracos um do outro. No fim, acabei dormindo mesmo.

Um barulho peculiar me acordou durante a noite – chuva. Olhei no relógio, eram 2:32h. Virei-me sonolento para Aerith e só então reparei que o carro estava parado.

-Hm... Aerith? – A chuva era tão forte que mal conseguia me ouvir.

Ela me olhou um pouco surpresa e depois sorriu.

-Oh, não se preocupe, só estou pedindo informações. – Disse no instante em que abriu a janela para falar com um homem. Observando à minha volta, notei que estávamos em um posto de gasolina. – A propósito, tem uma loja de conveniência aqui. Quer comer algo?

-Não, tudo bem. – Disse num sussurro tão rápido que mal pensei no que ela havia me perguntado. Arrependi-me. Não havia comido nada desde o almoço e a essa altura, estava mesmo com muita fome. E agora?

Eu a vi sorrir delicadamente. – Não se preocupe, vou pegar alguma coisa para você e já volto.

É, dois anos definitivamente foram o suficiente.

Enquanto ela estava fora, lembrei-me do meu celular e prontamente liguei o aparelho, procurando o nome de Sora recém-adicionado à lista. Vi que a placa do posto dizia "Radiant Garden", então certamente não faltava muito até que chegássemos. O aparelho tocou três vezes antes de alguém atender.

-Sora? - perguntei. – Aqui é o Leon. – Na noite anterior eu explicara que ninguém mais me chamava por Squall. – Aerith e eu já estamos em Radiant Garden, devemos chegar em quinze ou vinte minutos. Você vai nos esperar na porta como prometeu, não é?

_- Ah, então você é o Leon_

Mas que diabos...? Esse com certeza não era Sora. A voz era ligeiramente mais fina, mais feminina... Mas ainda era um homem, disso tenho certeza. Não respondi nem perguntei, esperei que o próprio se identificasse. Ele riu de leve.

_-__ Não se preocupe, eu sou Roxas, primo por parte de pai do Sora. –_ Sora tinha um **primo**,além de mim? – _Ele me falou __da__ sua vinda. Leon, não é isso? Engraçado como somos primos da mesma pessoa e nunca ouvimos falar um do outro. – _Não respondi novamente. Acho que ele entendeu isso como um sinal para ir direto ao ponto – _Sora, ele... Está ocupado no momento e não poderá te encontrar na pousada, mas não se preocupe, já mandamos alguém no lugar._

- Como? – A novidade foi difícil de engolir. - E como posso reconhecê-lo?

_- Ele é loiro, olhos verdes, alto, porte médio. Além disso ele tem uma grande cicatriz na testa, impossível não reconhecer, e está sempre com um sobretudo branco. Seifer é o nome dele. Ele ficou encarregado de ajudá-los._

- Deixe-me falar com Sora. – Disse após alguns instantes de silêncio. Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

_-__Como eu disse, ele está ocupado agora. Aliás, eu preciso desligar. Foi bom te conhecer, tchau._

_Click._

Fitei o aparelho. Estava um pouco preocupado, esse rapaz, Roxas... Ele era realmente confiável?

Aerith voltou nesse instante, entrando no carro e depositando um pacote de papel pardo em meu colo. Olhei para o pacote antes de abri-lo e me deparei com uma porção de salgadinhos e um sanduíche de peito de peru com queijo minas, alface, tomate, orégano e maionese. Fitei Aerith sem dizer nada. Era meu tipo de sanduíche preferido. Ela sorriu como sempre e deu a partida no carro. Comecei a comer, sempre em silêncio e quando terminei expliquei sobre a ligação do tal de Roxas.

Há amizades que não se pode definir em palavras.

-- 0 --

A chuva piorou quando chegamos na pousada. Logo que abri a porta do carro, dei a volta e fiz o mesmo para Aerith, retirando minha jaqueta de couro e depositando sobre ela. Não dei tempo a ela para que respondesse, apenas a apressei em direção à pousada. Olhei em volta mas não vi sinal do homem que Roxas descreveu para mim ou de qualquer outra pessoa para dizer a verdade. Olhando rapidamente no relógio, me dei conta que ninguém apareceria às 10 para as 3h da manhã, ainda mais com um temporal desses. Corri até o porta-malas e retirei a primeira mala – são duas no total. Imediatamente a carreguei para a porta da Pousada, onde Aerith me esperava ainda com minha jaqueta cobrindo-a, porém segura debaixo de um teto.

A pousada era ligeiramente pequena, porém mesmo do lado de fora eu já percebi que era um lugar bem aconchegante. Aerith abriu a porta para que eu passasse e deixei a mala ao seu lado. Ela disse que cuidaria do resto com a recepcionista, para não me preocupar e então corri de volta para o carro. Não tive muito tempo de olhar a recepção, mas deu para ver que era um lugar bem simples e cômodo.

Corri de volta para o carro e quando cheguei ao porta-malas, novamente olhei ao redor. Eu sabia, mais do que ninguém, que o homem descrito por Roxas jamais apareceria. Roxas... Ele realmente é primo de Sora? Será que... Será que a ligação foi falsa? E se fui enganado?

Retirei a última bagagem e fechei o porta-malas com tanta força que podia jurar que tinha amassado o carro, mas veria isso depois. No momento estava irritado demais com a ligação para me importar com qualquer outra coisa.

Mas então... Se Roxas e a ligação eram realmente falsos... Então porque Sora não apareceu? Mais uma vez olhei para trás, largando a bagagem aonde estava. Aerith provavelmente fitava minhas costas, se perguntando porque diabos estava agindo tão estranhamente, mas não consegui evitar. Ao invés de voltar para dentro da pousada, andei até o portão da garagem, sempre aberto aos novos visitantes, e parei na calçada do lado de fora. Olhei para os dois lados, mas o lugar estava deserto. A esse ponto, a chuva era tão forte que as ruas já apresentavam um ou dois centímetros de água. Se a chuva não passasse logo, a água poderia até subir mais e causar uma enchente. Com a minha jaqueta nas mãos de minha amiga, era desnecessário dizer que a esse ponto, estava encharcado. Estranhamente, não ligava para isso. Pude ouvir Aerith gritar meu nome da porta da recepção, mas ignorei, ainda observando a rua.

Cerrei os punhos em frustração. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Primeiro eu recebo a ligação de um primo que não via há anos, sou contratado para trabalhar fora da cidade por alguém que está disposto a pagar todas as minhas despesas e quando o caso não poderia ficar ainda mais estranho, um terceiro primo aparece com uma ligação suspeita e ninguém aparece para nos receber na pousada como foi combinado. Será que alguém havia nos pregado alguma peça?

Xinguei baixo. Não sei se estava com raiva de mim ou de quem me chamou até aqui, mas eu praguejei por uns dez segundos sem parar. Justo quando estava fazendo o caminho de volta para dentro, um barulho me chamou a atenção.

Aconteceu mais rápido do que se pode pensar. Num instante estava virando as costas para voltar, e no outro, uma moto entra na mesma rua da pousada logo após virar um cruzamento e sem aviso algum, derrapa sobre a rua inundada e perde o controle. Talvez fosse o barulho da própria moto, ou quem sabe da chuva infernal, mas a derrapada da moto batendo na parede da calçada à minha frente não produziu som algum que pudesse ser ouvido de longe.

Fiquei atordoado, em choque, olhos arregalados. Não foi uma batida, foi um deslize! A moto escorregou por sobre a água e derrubou o motorista antes de acertar a parede, mas a cena não pareceu nem um pouco agradável. A pessoa (não pude ver se era homem ou mulher devido ao capacete preto que usava) que dirigia a moto caiu, rolou algumas vezes e finalmente parou perto da moto, na outra calçada.

Não parei para pensar nessa hora. A primeira coisa que fiz foi alcançar o celular no bolso de minha calça e fazer uma discagem rápida para Aerith, ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava a rua sem nem olhar para os lados e me agachava perto da pessoa.

-Aerith, rápido! Chame uma ambulância, acidente aqui fora!

Nem desliguei o celular, coloquei-o direto no bolso e pus minha mão ao redor de seu pescoço. Pulsava. Segurei o capacete firme entre minhas mãos, mas antes que pudesse removê-lo, duas mãos me impediram. Uma mão masculina segurou meu braço pelo lado direito e outras duas delicadas e femininas seguraram meu braço esquerdo.

- Não faça isso, se ele estiver machucado remover o capacete pode danificar o pescoço! – Aerith gritou desesperada ao meu lado.

Virei o rosto para o outro lado e fiquei ainda mais confuso.

- Eu cuido disso agora, eu o conheço. Vocês dois saiam daqui agora! – Respondeu o homem que segurara meu braço. Aerith me puxou, quase me empurrando para trás. De repente a conversa passou a ser entre os dois.

- Eu prestei alguns períodos de medicina, talvez possa ajudar! – Sua voz desesperada gritou.

O outro homem... Eu não prestei mais atenção no que começaram a dizer. Aquele homem era Seifer, sem dúvidas. A descrição se encaixava perfeitamente. Então Roxas não estava mentindo afinal de contas! E agora, esse acidente... No que havíamos nos metido?

Ainda ajoelhado no chão, porém afastado para que os outros dois pudessem trabalhar no acidente, virei meu rosto para a esquina de onde a moto surgiu. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver uma BMW preta parada sobre a calçada naquela direção? O insulfilm não me permitiu ver quem estava do lado de dentro, mas não foi necessário já que o dono estava do lado de fora, porta aberta, uma mão sobre o teto do carro, uma ao telefone.

Terno preto e cabelo escuro, foi tudo o que consegui ver antes do homem entrar no carro e seguir em frente no cruzamento de onde a moto veio.

Depois disso a ambulância chegou, levaram o homem inconsciente (deduzi que era homem pelo modo como Seifer se referiu a ele) em cima de uma maca e Aerith foi junto na ambulância com o rapaz que Roxas mencionou. Ao voltar para a pousada, a recepcionista, uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, estava tremendo atrás do balcão e eu acabei levando-a até a cozinha e lhe entreguei um copo d'água pedindo que se acalmasse, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Ela me contou que conhecia o rapaz que sofreu o acidente e que ele trabalhava aqui com ela. Eram melhores amigos desde o ensino médio e seu nome era Cloud Strife. Passamos a noite lá, até Aerith voltar (quase duas horas depois) e dizer que Cloud passava bem, saiu completamente ileso do acidente e seria liberado pela manhã. Quando finalmente nos deitamos para dormir em nosso novo quarto, o sol já começava a nascer. Aerith, exausta da viagem e de todo o ocorrido, apagou e não acordou até o meio-dia, mas eu não consegui nem fechar os olhos para descansar. Talvez porque tenha dormido quase a viagem inteira ou porque o acidente me deixou nervoso, mas não consegui dormir nem um pouco. Passei o resto da manhã fitando o teto, pensando.

Ainda havia muitas perguntas sem respostas e precisava entrar em contato com Sora o mais cedo possível. Quem era Cloud Strife? E o homem da BMW? Porque Seifer não apareceu no combinado e que compromisso urgente Sora teve de atender que não pode nos esperar na pousada como o prometido? Digo, eu sou seu primo e não nos vemos há sete anos. De qualquer forma, tudo isso teria de esperar até mais tarde. No momento ainda era cedo e todos estavam dormindo, exceto, é claro, eu.

O tempo passou mais devagar que o usual.

--** Capítulo 1 –**

_Eu disse que esse capítulo seria maior, não:)_

_OMG! Reviews! Eu recebi adoráveis reviews! Por favor, mandem mais reviews! Eu estou adorando ler seus comentários sobre a fic!_

_**Nota:**__ Primeiro capítulo revisado e graças à adorável Kittyblue! Kitty, mais uma vez, __**MUITO**__ obrigada por betar minha fic, você não sabe o quanto está me ajudando._

_Kammy, eu sei bem pelo que você passou. Eu não estava na sua pele, é óbvio que não, mas eu tenho noção do que tudo significou para você. Fuck, é claro que eu sei disso, quantas vezes eu já te emprestei meu ombro? E quantas mais ainda vou emprestar, huahauhau? Mulher, se você chegou até aqui, você é forte. Você não sabe o quanto me orgulho de você. Não desista __nunca__ dos seus sonhos e __principalmente__, de quem você é. Clichê, não? Foda-se! XD Amo-te!_


	3. Are We The Waiting

A Outra Promessa

**A Outra Promessa**

_Antes de qualquer coisa, sorry pela demora. O capítulo já estava pronto há meses no pc e eu sou uma anta que esqueceu que uploadear. Sério mesmo, eu peço perdão. E nossa, gente, como vocês podem pensar que eu quero matar o Cloud? Se eu quisesse matar o cara não faria ele cair da Fenrir, faria o Sephiroth copular com ele por vinte e quatro horas seguidas. :)_

_Só para esclarecer porque eu sei que vai ter gente que vai ficar confusa, o Leon é primo MESMO do Sora. Em algumas vezes outros personagens podem se referir ao Leon (e até o próprio Sora) como irmão, mas ele é só primo. Como Leon foi o irmão mais velho que o Sora nunca teve, ele apresenta o Leon como irmão para todo mundo e é assim que as pessoas pensam que eles são. Eu provavelmente vou tratá-los assim a história inteira, mas é só de consideração. Biologicamente falando, primos._

_E outra coisa, eu não pretendia falar isso, queria deixar no suspense até a hora certa, mas tenho medo de perder os poucos leitores que tenho, então só para quem ainda está na dúvida de quem é seme e quem é uke, podem ficar despreocupados que o Leon é seme e o Cloud é uke sim. Digo, na cama. Fora dela, a história é um pouco diferente, mas vocês vão precisar ler para descobrir. Topping from the bottom, Y/N? XD_

_By the way, ainda estou sem beta definitiva, então esse capítulo, diferente dos outros, não foi betado. Alguém se oferece? :carinha de pidona: Sério, eu sou uma anta no word. Penso uma coisa, digito outra. Às vezes parece que eu sou uma criança de cinco anos digitando alguma coisa, se tão anta que eu sou para escrever.  
_

_Falando isso só de curiosidade, os nomes dos capítulos são nomes de músicas que combinam com o tema e/ou humor de cada capítulo. No primeiro capítulo o nome da música era Disarm, do Smashing Pumpkins. A música desse capítulo é da banda Green Day. Eu sou bem ligada à música, não faço nada no pc sem estar ouvindo alguma coisa, então, se vocês quiserem, podem ouvir essas músicas enquanto lêem. Eu recomendo, pois é de acordo com cada capítulo. Se por um acaso a música for instrumental, então não é porque a letra combina com o capítulo, mas provavelmente porque foi aquela música que me inspirou a escrever o capítulo._

_Esta fic contém yaoi__, então se não gosta, por favor não leia. AU, Leon/Cloud, talvez um pouco de Axel/Roxas e Riku/Sora, mas não tenho certeza ainda. Leon's POV._

**Capítulo ****2**

_Are We The Waiting_

Acabei por cair no sono por volta das oito da manhã e só acordei às onze. Assim que o maldito sol tocou meu rosto despertei. Resmunguei muito antes de levantar da cama. Odiava acordar tarde, me fazia sentir como se tivesse perdido metado do meu dia. Depois de me arrumar e pôr uma roupa decente, resolvi sair do quarto. Aerith não estava mais lá, imaginei que estivesse na recepção. Estava certo.

A recepção era o maior aposento da pousda, apesar de não ser tão grande assim. Havia um pequeno balcão no canto direito onde a mulher de cabelo escuro de ontem costuma ficar. Havia também quatro enormes sofás no local. Dois do lado esquerdo e dois mais distantes, do lado direito, todos os quatro ficam em posições simétricas ao lado oposto. Todos os sofás estavam ocupados. No do canto direito...

- Leon!

Levantei a sobrancelha, encostando-me à saída do corredor, ainda pensando se entrava na sala ou não. Cruzei os braços enquanto um garoto de cabelos castanhos corria em minha direção. Quando ele se aproximou e abriu a boca para falar, levantei uma mão, impedindo-o.

- Eu não quero saber. – falei friamente. Não importa que não via meu primo há anos, estava com muita raiva por não ter vindo me ver ontem. Odeio quando pessoas desmarcam compromissos comigo de uma hora para outra. Pude vê-lo abaixar o olhar e seu sorriso sumir. – Você me deve uma boa explicação, mas não agora.

Olhou-me sem entender e com um suspiro, fui em sua direção, abraçando-o. Ele retribuiu após um tempo.

- Leon, eu realmente sinto muito.

Ele se afastou logo em seguida, virando para apontar um garoto loiro, mas ou menos da mesma altura que ele, ao seu lado.

- Roxas, quem atendeu seu telefonema ontem a noite. Eu não estava em casa e acabei esquecendo o celular.

- Você não estava em casa às três horas da manhã? – Levantei o tom de voz, um pouco. Acho que o irmão mais velho que há em mim por Sora jamais morreu, mesmo quando saí de casa. – Aonde você estava afinal?

- Dormindo na casa de um amigo – ele sorriu – Eu vou apresentar vocês dois mais tarde, ele é demais! – Pausou por um momento, onde estudou minha expressão de "continue logo com isso". Pude vê-lo engolir antes de voltar a falar sobre o assunto – De-de qualquer forma, Roxas é meu primo por parte de pai. Vocês nunca chegaram a se conhecer, né? Roxas, meu primo, Leon.

O garoto não era nada parecido com Sora. Em termos de personalidade, pelo menos, pude notar isso de cara. Roxas simplesmente virou para mim e balançou de leve a cabeça, como se acenasse para mim. Fiz o mesmo. Okay, não era uma pessoa tão ruim assim. Ele parecia ter mais neurônios que Sora, pelo menos, se não estendeu a mão para mim. Acho que vou gostar desse garoto.

Sora abriu a boca novamente para falar, mas foi interrompido por Aerith, que atravessou a recepção em passo rápidos.

- Leon! – Sorriu. – Quem bom que acordou. – Fitou os garotos – Com licença, rapazes, vou precisar de Leon por um instante.

Sora me me lançou um olhar desesperado.

- Hey, Leon, você não me disse que tinha uma namorada!

- Talvez porque eu não tenha uma. – Peguei Aerith pelo braço e puxei-a para longe deles. Pude ouvir Roxas rir baixo enquanto Sora começava a apostar em quem Aerith seria. Andamos até a outra parte da sala onde os sofás estavam mais cheios. Em um deles estava a garota de cabelos negros e um homem loiro com o punho direito enfaixado – alguém que eu poderia muito bem deduzir quem era. No outro sofá, Seifer. Quantos loiros mais aparecerão nesse lugar?

A garota se levantou.

- Leon, correto?

Aerith acenou um "sim" sorrindo, por mim. Cruzei os braços novamente. A garota se curvou para frente de leve, rapidamente.

- Eu queria te agradecer pelo que fez ontem. – Ela se virou e apontou para o loiro de punho enfaixado. – Ele não é de falar muito, mas eu estou agradecendo por ele. A propósito, meu nome é Tifa.

- Hm... – Aerith sorriu ainda mais – Acho que eu conheço bem o tipo. Leon pode não dizer muito também, mas no lugar dele, gostaria de dizer que "não foi nada" e que "foi uma honra".

Nesse momento Cloud – não era esse o nome que a garota disse ontem enquanto me falava sobre ele – virou o rosto para o lado, apoiando o queixo no braço não machucado. Acho que estávamos pensando a mesma coisa: desde quando tínhamos porta-vozes? Por um lado era até bom. Quanto mais amigos Aerith fizer, melhor. Com todo o amor que sinto por ela, quanto mais tempo puder passar sozinho, melhor. Se ela quiser sair e passear pela cidade, agora já sabe a quem pedir. E uma companhia feminina vai cair muito bem para ela, principalmente depois de todos esses anos morando comigo.

Rolei os olhos quando notei que que elas começaram um papo animado e cruzei os braços, virando-me para Seifer. Ele prontamente se levantou e sorriu cinicamente, estendendo a mão.

- Ela falou sobre você a manhã inteira. – Apontou com o queixo para Aerith enquanto eu estendia a mão também, apertando a dele. – Sua...

- Amiga – repondi rapidamente. Ele riu baixo.

- Isso, claro. Ela me ajudou a cuidar do Spike aqui – sorriu para o loiro no sofá, ainda de rosto virado para a janela. Alguma coisa me dizia que ele estava extremamente irritado com a movimentação repentina. – Sorte a dele, só caiu de mal jeito com o punho e agora está um pouco inchado, mas fora isso, ele tá inteiro.

Lancei um olhar para o garoto. Do jeito que eu o vi caindo da moto, era impossível imaginar que ele só ficou com um inchaço no punho.

- Você é o cara que o Sora falou, né? O irmão dele. Não é você quem vai montar o bar do Axel? – Em termos, pensei, mas fiquei calado. – Heh, o pirralho não parou de falar da sua vinda desde ontem. Squall isso, Squall aquilo—

- Leon. – Ele me olhou intrigado. – Meu nome é Leon.

- Mas ele disse que—

- Sora passou o nome errado.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, ele passou o dia inteiro aqui ontem, ajudando a gente a cuidar da pousada. – Ele desviou o olhar para o telhado, depois para as paredes, enfeitos, mobília, tudo que estava presente na recepção. – Não é a maior pousada da região, mas definitivamente uma das melhores. – O tom de voz dele mudou quando ele falou sobre a pousada. Ficou mais calmo, sutil, como se o lugar fosse o maior orgulho da vida dele. O jeito como ele falou definitivamente não combinava com ele. Cheguei a me arrepiar por um instante. – Aqui pela manhça sou eu quem cuido do lugar. Eu e – Olhou para os lados procurando alguém, mas sem sucesso. Vi que ele fechou a cara. – Argh! Eu não acredito que aquela garota ainda não está aqui. Bem, Yuffie é quem me ajuda a tomar conta da parte da manhã. Se precisar, eu e a Tifa estamos aí durante a tarde inteira, e à noite. – Olhou para Cloud – Tifa e Cloud cuidam daq—

Cloud se levantou abruptamente e passou entre a gente. Vi que ele esbarrou em Seifer de propósito ao se dirigir para fora da sala, o que resultou em um Seifer indignado e xingando até a última geração dele. Devo admitir que até eu me surpreendi com a atitude.

- Qual é a dele? Esse Cloud – Seifer abanou a cabeça e depois suspirou. Por um momento achei que a conversa fosse morrer ali e me preparei para voltar para perto de Aerith quando alguma coisa escapou seus lábios, bem baixo. – Desde que... ele...

- Como?

- Não, nada.

Seifer acenou e saiu da sala, acredito que indo atrás de Cloud, mas não posso dizer pois não vi o rumo que ele tomou. _Desde que ele..._? Desde que quem o que? Parece que a cada minuto que eu passo aqui, mas pessoas estranhas aparecem.

Mas Cloud parecia realmente irritado com toda a atenção que estava recebendo. Ele não olhou uma vez sequer para mim, e eu me peguei relembrando a noite anterior. Logo após o acidente, quando Seifer e Aerith me empurraram para o lado e eu vi a BMW. Aquele homem estava lá, mas não ajudou no acidente. Eu me lembro que quando ele notou que eu estava observando, entrou no carro e bateu a porta, mas o carro continuou parado, como se estivesse apreciando um show de longe.

Estava tão perdido nos acontecimentos que quando Aerith agarrou meu braço, meu coração quase parou. Sorte a minha minhas reações serem extremamente controladas naturalmente, ou ela já teria começado a rir.

- Tifa vai ver como Cloud está, eu vou ajudá-la, okay? – Ela se virou para o meu primo, que estava do outro lado da sala ainda, resmungando alguma coisa enquanto Roxas finiga ouvir desinteressado. Levantei uma sobrancelha ao ver a cena. – Passe um tempo com seu primo, okay? Ele realmente está morrendo de saudades. – Ela sorriu e saiu.

Aerith não precisava ter me dito isso, eu sei. E eu sei que agi friamente com ele, mas realmente não sei agir diferente. Sora sempre foi o meu oposto. Alegre, extrovertido, repleto de amigos e retardado. Sorri com o pensamento enquanto me dirigia a ele. Quando ele me viu, abriu um largo sorriso para mim e pediu que eu me sentasse ao lado dele.

Quando éramos menores, Sora viva falando que queria ser como eu, forte, sem medo de falar o que pensa, e guardar as próprias emoções sem que os outro percebam. Ele começou a dizer essas coisas de um dia para o outro. Demorou um tempo porque ele nunca me contou, tive que descobrir sozinho), que ele estava deprimido daquele jeito porque gostava de uma garota que não gostava dele da mesma forma. Pelo que eu me lembre, ele foi se declarar e acabou sendo ridicularizado por outros. Ela o defendeu, mas a amizade entre os dois nunca mais voltou a ser a mesma. E nem o Sora, para falar a verdade. Isso faz anos, mas apesar de ele ter voltado a ser o Sora bobo e alegre de sempre depois de um tempo, eu percebi que ele passoua ter medo de garotas. Não era ódio, raiva, amargura, era puro medo, como se elas pudessem machucá-lo de novo.

Acho que foi nessa época que... Não, não. Eu sempre me reprimi desses pensamentos, não vou pensar nisso agora, sete anos depois. Eu sei que não.

-- 0 –

Durante à tarde, o tal Axel finalmente apareceu. Eu, Sora, Roxas, ele e Aerith fomos a uma lanchonete que tinha alguns quarteirões a frente. Sora e Roxas conversaram sobre assuntos diversos enquanto Aerith cuidou de todo o negócio. Ela ouviu as idéias de Axel, explicou como trabalhamos, e cuidou da parte financeira. Eu estava sentada ao seu lado, braços cruzados, ouvindo tudo, só concordando quando Aerith não saberia tomar uma decisão sozinha.

Em termos de negócios, tudo ocorreu muito bem, mas eu não gostei do Axel. Eu simplesmente não fui com a cara dele. Sarcástico e extrovertido são uma poderosa combinação que não me agrada. Acredite, eu sei, eu convivo com Reno, meu vizinho.

Obviamente, não era a primeira vez que eu não ia com a cara de um cliente, mas como todo bom profissional, isso não interferiu em nada na razão pela qual eu e Aerith estamos aqui. No fim da tarde, tudo estava acertado e resolvido, então voltamos à pousada.

Aerith me deu um tapa leve no ombro quando chegamos e fez cara de criança emburrada.

- Ah não, Leon. Eu não vim para cá só para trabalhar, vamos sair, conhecer a cidade! Você precisa sair um pouco mais de casa, sabe?

- Tem de ser agora?

- E porque não agora? – ela sorriu. – Você não está fazendo nada mesmo, e já está anoitecendo, aposto que a cidade é linda à noite. – Ela pegou minha mão e me arrastou recepção adentro. – Vamos, eu vou perguntar os pontos turísticos pra Tifa, talvez ela até acompanhe a gente!

Para falar a verdade, eu não queria ir. Se eu pudesse me trancar no quarto e começar a trabalhar para voltar o quanto antes para casa, eu iria, mas faz tempo que não vejo Aerith tão animada assim, então não discordei.

Tifa nos ensionou o caminho para os melhores restaurantes de Radiant Garden. Ela nos mostrou uma mapa da cidade mostrando todos os pontos turísticos – uma praça com uma estátua de um cientista conhecido por Ansem, The Wise, uma loja que vende as roupas e acessórios mais famosos do país, uma praia com um programa de passeio de balsa pelo arquipélogo Destiny Islands e um pouco mais afastado do centro da cidade, perto do interior, um vale enorme, onde diz a lenda, um herói enfrentou sozinho mil guerreiros sem corações. Havia muitas outras coisas que ela nos contou também, mas não consigo me lembrar de tudo. A cidade parecia ser um ponto turístico por si só, de tanta coisa que tinha! Não me surpreende que Aerith estava tão entusiasmada, Traverse Town é uma cidade extremamente entediante perto de tudo que Radiant Garden é.

- Leon! – Aerith gritou, triste, e agarrou meu braço.

- O que foi agora, Aerith?

- Um carro! Você precisa alugar um carro, ou não vamos poder ver tudo isso!

- Você quer ver tudo? – Engoli em seco. Se fosse assim passaríamos o resto do ano enfurnados aqui!

- Mas eu não sei quando e se poderei voltar, eu quero conhecer o local... – seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso encorajador. – Além do mais, não é como se estivéssemos com pressa de voltar para casa, não é? Digo, o que poderíamos fazer em Traverse Town? E não me diga que você pretende ficar na pousada o dia inteiro, com tantos lugares para visitar!

Tifa riu, mas tentou abafar. Aerith a olhou intrigada.

- Nossa, vocês parecem um casal em lua-de-mel!

Aerith riu também, mas eu virei o rosto e cruzei os braços. Aerith riu ainda mais,

- Ah, Leon, você está vermelho! – Ela segurou meu ombro e me balançou de leve, enquanto as duas só riam cada vez mais.

Eu definitivamente estava vermelho. Eu senti meu rosto ficar quente, e mais ainda quando Aerith notou.

- Tanto faz.

- Olha Aerith – Tifa, começou quando parou de rir, mas ainda tinha um largo sorriso no rosto. – Porque eu não levou vocês dois hoje? A gente pode ir até um dos restaurantes à beira da praia, jantar lá, caminhar no calçadão e e eu sei um ponto ótimo da praia para isso. Hoje a noite eu não vou precisar ficar mesmo, eu levo vocês de carro e amanhã vocês podem alugar um pra vocês, tenho um amigo que cuida do assunto, ele pode faezr um desconto.

Não é preciso dizer que Aerith se alegrou na mesma hora. Seu sorriso se alargou mais a mais e ela quase quebrou a minha mão de tanto que aportou.

- Tifa, isso é maravilhoso! Ah, mas... – Seu semblante ficu um pouco mais sério e o tom de voz de voz diminuiu. – Não é problema algum? Digo, se você não vai cuidar daqui, então o Cloud vai ficar sozinho a noite inteira? Não vai ser ruim pra ele?

- Não se preocupe, nós... não vamos trabalhar hoje à noite – ela olhou para o relógio de pulso e olhou para trás quand uma mão tocou seu ombro. Todos nós olhamos para a mesma direção.

Cloud. Ele estava com umaa blusa preta, calça jeans escura e apoiava um mochila num ombro só.

- Tifa, vamos embora, eu já acertei tudo com os outros, a gente cobre o turno do Seifer semana que vem e o da Yuffie na sexta. – Ele puxou o braço de Tifa e checou as horas também. – Rápido, já estamos atrasados.

Tifa sorriu para ele e se levantou da cadeira, empurrando-o um pouco para longe. Parou no meio do caminho e se virou para nós.

- Bom, é melhor vocês se arrumarem então. Me encontrem aqui em meia hora.

Depois ela continuou arrastando Cloud de volta para o quarto dele, mas pude ouvi-la dizer algo como "Mudança de planos, nós não vamos mais para Destiny Islands."

Quando eu me virei para Aerith, ela me olhou da mesma forma. Ambos pensávamos, mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?

No fim, ela suspirou e se levantou, me acompanhando até o quarto onde nos preparamos para passar a noite fora. Tanto eu quanto Aerith nos arrumamos o mais rápido possível. Tifa nos deu meia hora, mas do jeito que vimos Cloud apressado na recepção, achamos melhor irmos rápidos também, seja lá o que for.

Quando voltamos, Tifa não estava lá. Tudo bem, chegamos dez minutos mais cedo que o previsto, então nos sentamos no sofá e esperamos.

Pensei no que Cloud tinha falado. Pela mochila e pelo que a Tifa falou quando empurrou Cloud de volta para os quartos dos funcionários da pousada, a saída mais lógica era que eles iam passar a noite em Destiny Islands. Achei isso estranho, digo, pelo que Seifer havia me dito pela manhã, eles trabalham aqui toda noite. Se fosse um passeio de final de semana, eu entenderia, mas ainda era terça-feira. Pensei que fosse uma folga, mas Cloud tinha dito que tinha "tinha resolvido tudo" e que eles tinham que "cobrir para o Seifer e a Yuffie", o que indicava que era dia de trabalho normal, mas que eles trocaram com os dois. Porque eu não faço idéia. Muito menos porque Tifa e Cloud estavam tão preocupados com a hora.

Bem, resolvi não pensar no assunto. O problema dos outros não me interessam.

Em pouco tempo, pude ver Tifa voltando com Cloud, cada um com uma mochila nas costas.

Nos levantamos do sofá e Tifa nos encaminhou para fora da pousada, explicando algumas coisas enquanto andávamos até o estacionamento. Ela e Cloud puseram as mochilas no porta-malas e depois entraram no carro, Tifa dirigindo, Cloud no banco de carona e eu e Aerith atrás.

- Cloud e eu estávamos planejando passar a noite em Destiny Islands, mas já fomos lá tantas vezes que enjoou. Levar vocês para passear pela cidade vai ser muito mais divertido.

Aerith sorriu para Tifa através do retrovisor e em poiuco tempo, começaram um papo animado. Lancei um olhar para Cloud, que estava na minha diagonal. Ele olhava pela janela sem parar, e pelo jeito que cruzara os braços, dava pra perceber que não estava tão entusiasmado quando Tifa. Eu me perguntei então porque ele veio se não estava afim.

Juntando isso com o que aconteceu mais cedo na recepção, eu tive o pressentimento de que na verdade, ele não quera estar na pousada hoje a noite. Nem ele, nem a Tifa. Era como se eles estivessem fugindo de lá essa noite, para qualquer lugar, para fazer qualquer coisa, menos estar lá. A preocupação com o horário, a suposta ida para as ilhas, as trocas desesperadas de turno com Seifer e Yuffie...

Alguma coisa muito ruim ia acontecer hoje na pousada e ninguém queria estar lá para ver.

-- 0 –

_Hm... eu me pergunto, o que será que vai acontecer essa noite na pousada? :)_

_**Fairytales in my mind.**_


End file.
